Gem Warship
The Gem Warship is a giant spaceship featured in the cartoon series Steven Universe, which made its first appearance in the episode "The Return", and is the main location in another episode "Jail Break". Appearance It resembles a giant, green floating hand, similar to one that Peridot manipulated in "Marble Madness" in Facet Five, though more anatomically correct. It has four fingers and a thumb, each of which is a separate division, connected by a large atrium located at the palm of the ship, and what looks like is either a connection port or an exhaust port at the back of the hand like structure. The three confirmed divisions are a Prison Block, Weapons bay, and Bridge. The Prison Block contains rows of prisons cells with Gem De-stabilizing fields instead of typical metal bars. The Bridge is located at the tip of the index finger, and contains a single seat with a console, screens and a cockpit window, where Peridot and Pearl piloted the ship at different times. The index finger is also used to launch Peridot's escape pod. The Pointer finger houses the primary weapons bay and, when triggered, shoots an explosive blast. The blast is possibly an energy torpedo, with enough power to injure or kill gems, and destroy large structures. It also can shoot out laser pulses which produce an explosion when they focus on a particular target. The atrium has a skylight and a symbol with three interlocking triangles on the floor, one blue, one yellow, and one white, similar to the one in the Pyramid Temple except for the different colors. The reactor room is located in the palm beneath the central chamber, and has a wide open space with a few tubes running along the walls with a large reactor core in one of the walls. All fingers connect to a palm, which serves as the command bridge. It has a Diamond in the middle. Under the palm is the ship's engine room, where the main power core is located which is a green sphere that is constantly discharging electricity. Dozens of small energy tubes protrude from it and branch off into all parts of the ship. These tubes can clearly be seen in any hallway on the ceilings. If the reactor core is destroyed, the ship loses all power and propulsion, rendering it inoperative. In this event, Gems on board the ship can abandon ship by launching escape pods. Its structure was so durable, that after crashing through Earth's atmosphere, it remained almost completely intact, only being destroyed by the ship's own malfunctioning reactor core. History ''The Return'' It came to the beach so that Peridot and Jasper could take the Crystal Gems and lock them in prison cells upon the ship. ''Jail Break'' This is the ship that Peridot and Jasper were heading back to Homeworld with, they were planning to imprison and potentially destroy the Crystal Gems and Lapis Lazuli. The vessel through the entire episode was at first in orbit. However, since Steven freed them and they escaped, and Garnet destroyed and destabilized the main core, the ship fell out of orbit and crashed. Peridot got in an escape pod and abandoned ship before the crash, but Steven bubbled the Crystal Gems, leaving Jasper and Lapis on the ship. The ship then blew up once on the ground (possibly due to the main core becoming unstable), leaving the wreckage all over the Beach House and the surrounding area. The thumb section detached itself before the remainder of the ship was destroyed. ''Full Disclosure'' With the episode starting as soon as the previous ended, debris from the warship is still seen all over the beach and parts of the Beach City. The ship is later seen in Steven's flashback. ''Joy Ride'' Steven assists the Crystal Gems with the clean up of the warship's wreckage before being interrupted by Sour Cream, Buck Dewey, and Jenny. ''Rising Tides, Crashing Skies'' It makes a short appearance when Ronaldo is showing his footage of the Warship and does a crude simulation of the explosion. ''Message Recieved'' In Message Recieved, Peridot uses her communication device and contacts Yellow Diamond at last to request help. Yellow Diamond then asks why Peridot isn't calling from the ship and where was Jasper's location. Peridot then states that the ship crashed but says that it crashed on accident to prevent herself from revealing the existance of the Crystal Gems to her superior. ''Super Watermelon Island'' When Peridot learns about Malachite, she says how annoying it was to be in the ship with Jasper. Gallery Gem_Warship.png TR_-_Warship.png The Gem Warship.png Trivia *The warship's outer hull was strong enough to withstand the combined effort of a Laser Light Cannon and the Quartizine Trio all at once as well as a barrage of Opal's arrows. *When the warship was falling into Earth's atmosphere, Peridot launched herself using an Escape Pod. This may be a feature of the ship, one of Peridot's powers, or another robonoid. *As Peridot's pod is launched, the ship seemingly 'flicks' the pod, similar to that of a booger. It is unknown whether this is supposed to be a reference, pun, or simpl a stylistic choice. *The Gem Warship appears to be a much more advanced version of the Ancient Gem Colony Ship. *The ship requires only one pilot. The pilot operates the Warship from The Bridge, a navigational cockpit where the pilot can consciously access spaceflight data and stellar cartography provided by the ship, setting both its course and destination. **The programming process seems to induce a trance-like state that makes the driver's eyes go grey with white television-like static in them. Category:Villainous Vehicles Category:Technology Category:Magic Category:War-Machines Category:Sentient Weapons Category:Elementals Category:Prisons Category:Artificial Intelligence